deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn Breaker Squad (D.B.S)
= Story None of them were ready for the morning after. None of them saw it coming. None of them knew how they were going to survive, and many didn't survive that night Except us.Two years before that terrible night, I knew what would happen. The medical experiments at Secrenom industries were very effective. And as far as the public knew, were completely safe. I saw the kind of effects the new drug caused on the human test subjects. But the greed of the corporation hid the truth from the public. We tested only 5 subjects. 4 of them had almost no reaction to the new drug. The fifth one died. Slowly. The drug destroyed his tissues, causing organ failure. So we put the project on hold. 2 years later, after the success of the nerotonin 2 drug, they brought back the old formula. I warned them not to test it, and they fired me. I knew nobody would believe me, but I knew that that drug was terrible. After all, it was a virus! So I called my closest friends, to tell them that something terrible was going to happen, and we prepared for the worst. But we never expected all this. The morning after the Secrenom raid, there was nobody else left. At least, nobody human... ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Clan Roster: Clan leader: *GuitarGoddess Fearless Follower: *hells kitchen DBS High Council: *Indigoose Trailist *timtebow *perryotw DBS Council: *Yo momu *varog overlord *Chyro *THECLEANKINGS *Vince mortuis DBS Elites: *coomes DBS Associates: *elliots76 *wolf22741 *AlwayzL3git *fastjules DBS Newcomers: *Everlast *Sinash *SantaNClawS *MrPwnster *Master of trollz *BLAZE 511 *uMadBrah *Omni *Blood Red Sandman Rules #No lying, cheating, or stealing from other members. #Veteran members vote on new applicants, Elite members vote on which applicants get promoted to trainee or associate after a week, and council members vote on who gets promoted to the veteran and elite position. #Only high council or above can decide to kick out a member after their application has been accepted. #Applicants that meet the requirements are usually accepted initially... Stay active, and you will get promoted! # All members are not required to use a clan SIG, but we would love it if you did! # Each week, you are eligible for promotion # Clan members gain access to the armory at the associate rank #You must be at least level 25 to apply, and that's not hard to do . Application: * Username, nickname, and age *Are you a part of another clan? *How often will you post? *How often will you play? *What can you offer to the clan? *What can we do for you? *What brings you to DBS? Ranks *''DBS newcomer (entrance rank)'' *'DBS associate' (fully fledged member- you may vote on applicants now) *'DBS Veteran' *'DBS Elites' (trusted member of the clan) *'DBS Council Members'- Council members (a 10 man governing body that assists with event coordination, armory distribution, and promotion suggestions) *'DBS High Council Members'- a 3 member elite group that determines member rank and promotions, as well as clan events and updates) *'DBS Fearless Follower'- if the current leader (Fairview Guardian) is unable to lead the clan, the fearless follower takes control until he returns